As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional bird cage 10 is generally provided with a perching rod 11, upon which a bird rests. The perching rod 11 is fastened at both ends thereof to the cage by means of cords or wires. Such s conventional method of fastening the perching rod 11 as described above is defective in design in that it is rather time-consuming to fasten the perching rod 11 by means of cords or wires, and that the perching rod 11 can not be fastened securely to the bird cage by means of cords or wires, and further that the perching rod 11 can not be relocated easily and conveniently.